


what a heavenly way to die.

by seokga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, First Love, Fist Fights, Idiots in Love, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Secret Relationship, Slurs, and knows more than he should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokga/pseuds/seokga
Summary: from first glance, wonu couldnt imagine the kid being any older than seventeen. his lips were stretched into a nervous smile and the golden brown of his hair complimented the dark of his eyes in a way that had wonu frowning. he was an observant person but this- this analysing and complimenting of the boys features had him on edge."h-hi everyone, as far as cheol-hyungs told me, im the youngest so please treat me well"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	what a heavenly way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is set in the 80's which is very relevant to the plot but i didnt make it obvious in this chapter so ill clarify it here. enjoy ♡

_what a heavenly way to die_  
_what a time to be alive_  
_because forever is in your eyes_  
_but forever aint half the time_  
_i wanna spend with you_

lee chan was jeon wonus kryptonite. stronger men wouldve been able to resist, been able to tear their eyes off chans golden skin with ease, would barely even notice the chime of his laughter. before that summer of nineteen, wonu wouldve though himself just as strong as the next man.

what he lacked in physical strength, he made up with a willpower and stubborness that rivalled even the countrys politicians. he studied hard, never allowed himself distraction and had a clear image of exactly what the rest of his life would look like. this image never allowed for a boy made of sunlight and idealism to come clawing at its seams. but thats exactly what happened.

he remembered that day clearer than any.

"guys, this is my cousin, lee chan"

wonu had been reclined back on the sand of busans coastline, eyes shielded from the harsh sunlight by a combination of his tinted glasses and the book propped above his head. he was in his swimming shorts, sure, but he had no intention of venturing into the water.

when he dropped his book, deciding that for once he'd give seungcheol his attention, he was met with the gaze of a boy a million times more blinding than the sun throbbing behind them.

from first glance, wonu couldnt imagine the kid being any older than seventeen. his lips were stretched into a nervous smile and the golden brown of his hair complimented the dark of his eyes in a way that had wonu frowning. he was an observant person but this- this analysing and complimenting of the boys features had him on edge.

"h-hi everyone, as far as cheol-hyungs told me im the youngest so please treat me well"

his bow was too deep but wonu credited it to his fidgeting hands and nervous tone. it took no more than twenty seconds for seokmin to spring to his feet and coo about their 'new maknae', pinching his cheeks in a way that had wonu rolling his eyes. if it were him, he wouldnt have wanted chan to feel like a child. he would've clapped a hand on chans shoulder and met his eyes with a firm nod. but when he thought back on this later, he realised he just wanted to see and feel more of the boy a mere meter away from him.

a warning sign wonu shouldve acknowledged far earlier than he did, before he touched chan for the first time, before he felt his so perfect image melting under the warmth of the youngers skin pressed against his own.

seokmin and soonyoung wasted no time in dragging him away and that was the first time jeon wonu ever heard lee chan laugh. it was intoxicating, consuming. wonu was so hypnotised it took seungcheol practically yelling in his ear to snap him out of it.

"wonu-ya?" seungcheols eyebrows were knotted together, clearly concerned, "you okay?"

the dark haired boy only blinked, begging whatever god above that none of his friends had noticed the way his eyes had followed his hyungs cousin all the way to the water. he then proceeded to thank that same god for the invention of sunglasses that nobody could see his eyes behind.

"of course" is all he said, falling back on the sand and pressing his still open book to his stomach. the waves sounded pretty, calming his anxieties the same way they always did. the shrill voice of one particular maknae might have helped too.

"listen, i need to ask you a favour"

seungcheols voice was deadly serious and suddenly wonu was on edge, the sound of crashing water replaced with the beating of his heart. he fluttered his eyes open, doing his best not to look alarmed, "anything hyung, what is it?"

seungcheol seemed relieved, letting out a breath as if he were expecting the younger to snap or something, "well, see, i know you were all kind of shocked when i just showed up with channie but-" seungcheol bit his lip, "his uh, his older brother is kind of shitty to him so he'll probably be around a lot this summer"

wonu swallowed heavily

"and i know what youre like with new people, we both know how cold you were to minghao when he first started hanging out with us" the comment had brought a little smile to wonus lips, remembering the petty glares they'd send each other those years ago, "but i just- with chan i need you to not do that. he's dealt with a lot of shit and i want him to have fun this summer wonu"

wonu burst out laughing, genuinely having to sit up to clutch his stomach. how fucking rediculous? wonu be mean to this kid? this kid with his big dark eyes and messy hair? no. this kid was innocent and naïve and wonu was ready to say it, at least to himself. lee chan was beautiful.

truthfully, cheols cousin was the last person on earth he'd ever be mean to. he could see himself bullying junhui easier than he could even frown at chan. and he hadn't even exchanged a single word with the kid.

with vernon casting him a suspicious glance and seungcheol laughing along nervously, all wonu said was "ill try my best hyung" like he wasnt already aching to hear the prettys boys lips form his name.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a bit of an interest check. i have this whole fic plotted out (around six chapters) but its highly likely i wont find the motivation to finish it. 
> 
> so like,,, if you enjoyed this or are curious to see how it plays out, leave kudos or a comment because yes, i seek validation and am motivated by it.
> 
> ok thankyou for reading ♡♡


End file.
